


The Four Of Us

by rinwins



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad OT4, Catra has the brain cell today, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinwins/pseuds/rinwins
Summary: "Hey,Your Majesties. We need to talk.""Good morning to you too, Catra," says Glimmer. She sips her tea. "Breakfast?"-Catra hears some important news and has... suggestions for improvement.  (Some nebulous time post-s5, a few years? ish?)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Bow/Glimmer, Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	The Four Of Us

"Hey,  _ Your Majesties _ . We need to talk."

"Good morning to you too, Catra," says Glimmer. She sips her tea. "Breakfast?" Behind Catra, a guard tries to close the door again as unobtrusively as possible.

Bow at least has the decency to look sheepish. "So I guess the royal announcement went out, huh," he says.

"Yeah, yeah, congratulations or whatever. Great job telling your best friends first, by the way."

"We meant to," says Glimmer, "really. Right after this. We were going to bring you and Adora some of these scones and- well, I  _ asked _ Dad not to tell anyone else yet, but you know he gets, uh, enthusiastic-"

Catra considers this. "Eh, okay, I believe that. But listen," she says, "Adora's not going to be happy without you two idiots."

"What do you mean?" says Bow. "She's not going to be without us." He gives her his best reassuring smile. So does Glimmer. "We're the Best Friends Squad. That won't ever change."

"It  _ is _ gonna change, though," Catra says, folding her arms. "You two are going to be  _ married _ . Queen and King.  _ Official _ . And I'll be- we'll be-"

She gives up and puts both her hands over her face. "Ugh. Starting over. You two, date my girlfriend."

Bow chokes on his tea.

"What-" says Glimmer. "I didn't think- but she never said-"

"Of course she didn't, this is  _ Adora _ ."

"She has a point," Bow manages.

"Catra. Did Adora  _ tell _ you she- has feelings? For us?"

"I've known her for our entire lives, she didn't have to. But you know she's never going to say anything, so one of you has to make a move."

Glimmer folds her arms right back at her. It's honestly a pretty good impression. "And  _ Adora _ won't be happy otherwise."

"Yeah, and if she's not happy I'm not happy." Catra stares them down. "Look, you like her too, right? So what's the  _ problem _ ?"

"Catraaa," says Bow.

"What."

"I know that faaace."

"You have a feeeeling," Glimmer adds, with barely-contained glee.

"I do not."

"Caaatraaaa."

"Stop  _ looking _ at me like that."

"Come  _ ooon _ -"

" _ Fine _ ," Catra says, unspooling all at once. "I don't want us to end up being Glimmer-and-Bow and Adora-and-Catra, and I don't think you do either." She rakes a hand through her hair- it's getting unruly again. "It should be all of us," she says. "You know. Together."

They're still looking at her. But, to be fair, it is a different look now. 

Glimmer disappears from her chair and appears in front of Catra, who does  _ not _ startle, because she is used to her doing this.

"You're right," she says, which Catra is not used to. She takes both of Catra's hands in hers and smiles up at her- she's gotten taller, but Glimmer hasn't. She has to stand up on tiptoe to give Catra a quick little kiss.

Actually, it's a pretty nice moment.

Which is somewhat disrupted in the next second, as Bow crashes into both of them.

"You  _ guys _ ," he says, wrapping his arms around them both, "this is going to be  _ so great _ -"

"If you start crying I'm taking all of it back."

"I won't cry if you don't."

"I'm  _ not! _ "

"The four of us, together," says Glimmer. "You know, I think it  _ will _ be great." She smiles at Catra again, and Catra kind of doesn't even mind being squished in the middle of a group hug. "Come on, let's go tell Adora!"

"Okay, but we're  _ walking _ ."


End file.
